


Nargles

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, FOR MAGUUUUU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nargles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Ginny Weasley just wanted to marry her girlfriend.





	

Ginevra Weasley sat in front of her ex-husband, her tea cup warm in her hands. She let out a small sigh as she thought of why she was there, and stared into the warm brown tea in her cup. Harry noticed and stopped pouring his own tea to look up at her, eyes full of concern. She smiled, her hands shaking as she lifts her cup to her lips.

“Gin, your hands are shaking.” Harry murmured, setting the tea pot down to reach across to her. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m proposing to Luna tomorrow,” she tells him, setting her own tea cup down, balancing the warmth on her lap. “At Mum and Dad’s anniversary party.”

Harry beamed. “That’s wonderful!”

Ginny grumbled, putting her hands over her face and Harry’s smile dropped. “What is it, Gin? This isn’t just nerves, is it?”

“She won’t let me near her!” Ginny wailed through her hands, fingers twitching near the edge of her hairline. “She keeps telling me I need to leave her alone until I ‘clear the nargles from my head’. What if she knows, Harry? And this is her way of telling me not to do it?!”

Harry got up and plopped himself down on the loveseat next to her, “Oh, Gin. I don’t think that’s it at all. You know Luna loves you. Why wouldn’t she want to marry you?”

“Because I’m the divorced mother of three children who’s never home because of her job!” Ginny cried, nearly overturning the tea cup in her lap as she slapped her hands down on her thighs. Startled, she took the cup and set it down on the coffee table in front of her, returning her hands to the dismal stage of her lap. “I’m too violent and not at all calm. What does she see in me?”

“I’ve been asking myself that question since you began dating,” Draco butted in as he came in, wire frame glasses perched upon his nose, arms crossed over his chest. Ginny choked on a small sob and he made his way to sit on the other side of her, ignoring the glare he got from his husband. “But, that’s just me. Luna has always seemed infatuated with you, Ginevra. There’s no need to worry.”

“She has her own different ways of seeing you,” Harry supplied, rubbing a gentle hand up and down the distraught red-head’s back. “She loves our children, and she loves that you play Quidditch.” He winced as he remembered a night when he and Luna had a night out with Hermione. He learned too much about his ex-wife that night. “Believe me.”

Ginny laughed waterly, smudging the tears away from her eyes before they could fall in front of the two men. “Was it this bad when you proposed to me, Harry? Or to Draco?”

Draco scoffed, nodding towards his husband. “This idiot couldn’t even go an entire day without asking me if I ever wanted to get married. It was how I knew he wanted to propose. If anything, you’re being far more subtle with her.”

“I resent that,” Harry groaned, facepalming. “And you did not figure it out. You cried like a baby when I finally asked you.”

“Just because I cried doesn’t mean I didn’t figure it out, Harry James.” Draco stuck his tongue out childishly, the expression clashing with his dress shirt and wire frames. “Everyone cries when their significant other proposes everlasting love.”

Ginny laughed as she watched the two bicker back and forth, happy that they’d been able to reach this level of friendship. After her and Harry had first split, Ginny had wanted to punch anyone who even dared look at her ex-husband. Now, she was glad that she was able to sit there in between the two and not feel anything but joy and mirth.

“I didn’t propose everlasting love,” Harry quipped, raising his eyebrows at the blond man next to her. “I proposed everlasting sex and Quidditch. Where’d you get love?”

Draco glared at him, eyes playful. “Do you want to sleep in the guest room tonight, Harry?”

“No,” Harry said shortly, miming himself zipping his lips closed. Ginny giggled. Harry hugged her with his one arm, tapping her knee with the other. “Do you feel better now, Gin?”

She nodded, brushing a few locks of her hair behind her ears. “I do.”

“Good,” Draco smiled, leaning forward. “Now, tell me what you have planned.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ginny, Luna!” Molly Weasley tugged the two women into a hug, squeezing them tight. “How have you been, dears? Ginny, have you been keeping her well-fed?”

“Yes, Mother.” Ginny muttered, face starting to heat up in embarrassment, her eyes darting over to her blonde girlfriend. Luna smiled back with that dreamy smile, her blue eyes clear and calm. The ring box in Ginny’s purse seemed like a thousand pounds to her. “Happy anniversary, Mum. Where’s Dad?”

Molly waved her hand flippantly, “Oh, he’s off with Charlie to talk dragons. Harry’s here. He showed up with Draco and the kids a bit ago. I set them at your table. Hermione and Ron should be here any minute with Rose and Hugo.”

“Okay, Mum.” Ginny kissed her cheek, taking Luna’s wrist in her hand. “We’re going to go sit. Don’t work yourself too hard tonight. This isn’t your event to cater to.”

That earned her a swat to the rear and she led her girlfriend away with a smile on her face. Harry waved as they searched the crowd, finally making their way to their table amongst the mass of Aurors and Weasleys.

“Hey,” Harry grinned, getting up to hug the two. Lily and James followed their father, clinging to their mother and jabbering on about how their week at their father’s has been going. A glance towards Albus showed that he’s talking to Scorpius, the two’s heads close together as they whisper to each other. Ginny thought she saw Scorpius blush as he brushed a hand over Albus’ and she caught Harry’s eye, raising a brow at him before jerking her head towards the two boys. He glanced over before nodding.

“I’ll talk to him tonight before we floo over to yours,” Harry murmured, before shooing their two children back to their chairs. He pulled Luna’s chair out for her, helping her get seated before helping Ginny. “Have you got the ring?”

“I do,” she whispered back, patting her purse. “Now, we wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Ginevra Weasley first laid eyes on Harry Potter when she was ten, she knew that one day, she’d be married to him. And she had been.

But, Ginny Weasley’s luck never actually wins out some days.

Why did she think this as the night came to a close, you ask? Well, it’s simple you see.

It was because her girlfriend proposed first.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ginny,” Luna whispered as the red-head dug around in her purse to find the box that she planned on giving Luna after she made the speech for her parents. She stopped, looking over at her girlfriend, to see a giant smile on the blonde’s face. “All of your narlges are gone.”

Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning across to press a kiss to her mouth, “That’s good.”

She went to pull away, but Luna caught her forearm and stood, gently tugging her up out of her seat as well. “Come with me, love.”

Confused, she followed Luna out of the background, and into her childhood home. She let the woman lead her up the stairs of the Burrow until they reached Ginny’s old room, the door creaking as Luna pushed it aside to pull Ginny in with her.

The room hadn’t really changed much. There were still a few posters here and there, and the large window still let in an air of magic, but other than that, her mother had turned it into a sort of sitting room. She made to sit down on one of the nearby couches, but Luna’s grip tightened and she stopped.

“What is it, love?” Ginny asked, brushing a few pale blonde locks behind Luna’s left ear. The normally calm, floaty girl smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss to the inside of Ginny’s wrist. “Why’d you bring me up here?”

Luna laughed, before slowly falling to one knee in front of Ginny, her hands going for her own purse at her side. Ginny gasped as she procured a small black box, holding it out towards the red-head as she opened it.

Sitting there, inside of the box, was the same exact engagement ring the at Ginny had ordered for Luna, shining in the light of the house and the moonlight streaming in through the window.

“Ginevra Weasely,” Luna started in her dreamy voice, although she seemed much more grounded now. “Will you do me the immense pleasure of marrying me?”

Ginny felt her eyes fill with tears as she stared down at the blonde in front of her. She nodded hopelessly, a choked yes exiting her mouth. Luna took the ring out of its box, gently slipping it onto Ginny’s hand before standing to press her lips to Ginny’s, smiling.

“You should really learn not to leave your catalogs lying about,” Luna teased softly, brushing a gentle hand down Ginny’s back. “It was even circled in red, darling. You’ve no subtlety.”

“Oh, can it!” Ginny cried, smacking her girlf- fiancée’s. Luna was her fiancée. - shoulder lightly. “I had a huge plan! You ruined it!”

“I ruined you,” Luna laughed, nosing into Ginny’s shoulder. The red-head felt all of her anger leave her body, left only by her love for the blonde and laughter.

“Yes, yes. That you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please~


End file.
